evpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikayla Longcastle
Mikayla Longcastle (formerly known as Mikayla Catherine Brodeur) was the main antagonist who was revealed to be the granddaughter of Claudetta Longcastle in the 2018 film Olivia and The Blackfields. She is a spoiled brat, as well as self-centered, rude, and bossy. She was born into a wealthy family, and she is usually used to getting what she wants. Even though Mikayla has made it clear many times to Olivia that she does not like her, and, along with her friends, will become jealous of her getting the spotlight of attention and often tease, insult and make fun of her for many reasons but many kids don't know that about her and still thinks she's the "best" and the most popular girl in the school although it still considers Mikayla and the other girls who are her friends. at first when attempts to make friends with Mikayla and the other girls. She becomes rude to hear and insulted her request which made her feel uncomfortable. She completely had mean nicknames for Olivia, such as calling her "Nerdlivia" or "Freako" or any other insult about her personality usually different that her own ways. Also, she often calls her brother Luke "Pig" or "fat nerd", which sometimes causes Luke, Olivia or Sadie to get mad enough and physically attack Mikayla to teach her a lesson, or threat or scare her. Defeat and Fall from Popularity After her Grandmother fails in destroying her family and meets her demise, she at least has succeeded in destroying the kids faith in both The Blackfields and the principal to rule West Las Vegas High School with an iron fist. The Girls encourage her to accept this achievement of victory before she takes the podium and addresses the crowd of all the kids and parents gathered at the Longcastle Diamond Ballroom, ready to hear how she will seek to gain the glory as future Mayor of Las Vegas. When she is about start her speech her rival Olivia yells out in profanity in the middle of the crowd as the people back away in a big circle. Feeling repulsed by her appearance she immediately demands that the officers arrest her, but not before the rest of her family storms onto the stage from the backlot interrupting the ceremony. Olivia's brother Luke takes the microphone out Mikayla's hand and tells the entire audience that she and her Grandmother have been lying to everyone this whole time but the crowd doesn't believe at all of what they said to them at first but then her Grandparents Hank and Joan access the amplifier and broadcasts the negative comments and insults Mikayla made to Olivia and the rest of her family for being different and how she's been helping her grandmother cover up and tried to frame her grandfather for the murder of Olivia's uncle Neil. The crowd in the ballroom begins to hear this and began realizing The Blackfield family was innocent and honest then the crowd begins to react negatively against Mikayla by throwing eggs and tomatoes at her. Mikayla reacts by using Donatelli as a human shield and then takes out Donatelli's hand gun to scare the crowd away exposing her true nature and tried to kill Olivia's grandfather but is kicked off the stage in loss of balance but manages to escape in time as the others finish off Donatelli but she stopped to see what happened to her grandmother making her feel devastated moments before police officers who surrounded her in the hotel began to take both of the perpetrators in. As police officers put the two in the car Mikayla screams at Olivia.